From The Dusk 'Til The Dawn
by Ruby Wright
Summary: Just a random little pile of fluff I wrote. . Interpret it any way you like. "Do you ever miss home?" Rated just in case.


**Me: Yes, I know, I'm neglectful!  
>Valentine: That's putting it politely.<br>Me: I was on vacation. -.- I'm trying to write more, though. So a bit of cute, fluffiness. ^.^ Interpret this story whatever way you want. I ship Pinecest, and though I wasn't actually trying to write for that if you want to see it that way go right ahead. ^.^**

It's a quiet night in the sleepy town, even for the aptly-named 'Mystery Twins'.

But evidently, quiet does not suit them, and so they break the silence.

"Hey, Dipper, do you ever miss home?"

"I don't know... Not really, I guess. I mean, I have all these amazing mysteries to solve. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"What about _you_, Mabel? Do _you_ miss home?"

"...A little," she admits, quietly. "I mean... It's fun staying here, solving mysteries and stuff, but it's _dangerous_, isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, Dipper, but we've almost _died_. More than once."

"Guess we better leave that out of our letters home, huh?" he notes.

"You _think_?" she asks, with a pointed glance. "I... I'm sorry. It's a little bit stressful... How do you handle it so well?"

"_Me_?" he asks, incredulous. "I _don't_. You've seen me. I'm completely lost, trying so hard just to keep you safe because of something stupid _I_ did, _again_, I don't _handle_ it, I just try to keep you safe... I thought you were the one who was good at the whole not-being-affected part..."

She smiles. "That's sweet. You've been so into your mysteries lately, I was wondering if you were forgetting about me... About all of us, really. And of _course_ I'm affected, I just try not to show it too much."

"_What_?!" he asks, in shock, at her comment. "I could _never_ forget about you. After all, we're in all of this conspiracy stuff together... Right?"

She stands, walks over to him, and hugs him. "Yeah, we're _totally_ in all of this conspiracy junk together."

He hugs her back, and grins. "So. What do we have left to solve before the end of the summer?"

"Well, there's the nacho-guy-"

"Bill?"

"Yeah, him. And there's that time traveller guy, I swear I saw him last week..."

"Blendin Blandin. ...Wonder if he's working on that revenge he mentioned last time we saw him?"

She punches his arm, lightly. "Don't jinx it, _pleast_! Not sure about you, but _some_ of us happen to actually _like_ existing."

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" he laughs. "So, do you have any ideas of how to pass a night you can't sleep through? Because I kinda doubt either of us will be fallling asleep tonight _now_."

"Um... We could just talk."

"About what? Weren't we talking earlier?"

She laughs at his confusion. "Yeah, I guess. I dunno then, maybe we could try solving riddles or something?"

"Sure, that sounds fun. Do you have any?"

"Um... Not really. But _you_ probably have a _ton_ of them, don't you?"

"I left them at home, actually. ...Let's just relax for a bit, maybe something will come to us."

With this, he lies down, leaving room for his sister. Wordlessly, she accepts the silent invitation, and he is grateful that he keeps two pillows on his bed, because otherwise he wouldn't have one at the moment.

"So, how was your day?" he asks suddenly.

"It was good. I spent most of it hanging out with Candy and Grenda. What about you, Sir Dippingsauce?"

"Not bad, Lady Mabelton," he grins. "I spent most of _my_ day at the arcade, checking to see if anything besides Fight Fighters had secret codes and characters coming to life... Didn't see any evidence, though."

"Uh-huh, I'm _sure_ you were just checking for supernatural influence."

"I swear, if you pull out the 'skepticals'..."

"Fine..." she pouts playfully. "But I still don't think you were _just_ checking for paranormal junk."

"Fine... I _may_ have spent a few minu - ah, _hours_ - playing some of the games. Hey, it was research!" he adds, at her grin.

"In what subject?" she asks.

"How long I could make a $50 bill last in an arcade," he jokes. She opens her mouth to comment, but he covers it with his hand. "Ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies."  
>He lets her speak again, and she doesn't inquire further. Instead, she repositions herself so that her head is against his chest. It isn't uncomfortable, in fact it is quite the opposite. He wonders vaguely if this is what it feels like to be a pillow.<p>

He hugs her, covering them both in a warm blanket, and she hugs back.

"Why is it so _cold_ outside?" she asks, softly.

"I don't know," he replies, his voice equally soft.

"Well, I'm staying here," she decides. "You're warm. And you have the better blanket anyway."

He laughs softly, and kisses her forehead. "That's fine."

"I know it is, you dork."

"She says to the person who is allowing her to share his awesome, soft and warm blanket."

"Okay, I'm sorry," she sighs. She snuggles closer to him, wondering why it's so cold in their shared attic bedroom.

"It's alright," he replies. "You know I'm teasing you, right?"

"Mhm. You're my brother, _of course_ I know when you're teasing me. It's my _job_ to know these things."

"I think I just realized why I don't miss home," he notes.

"Why's that?"

"Because home is wherever _we_ are. I don't miss home because I never left."

"Mmm. I guess I feel the same way, even though I do miss California a little."

"Oh? Why California specifically?"

"It wasn't so _cold_..."

"It probably was at some point."

"I doubt that."

"Goodnight, Mabelton," he says, softly but decisively, not wanting to argue with her tonight.

"Night, Dippingsauce..."

They fall asleep that way, cuddled together in Dipper's bed, and stay that way until morning.  
>"Did you sleep well?" Dipper asks softly, by means of attempting to wake up his twin.<p>

"Mhm... Ten more minutes..."

Judging by the fact that the sun is only just now starting to rise, it's only five or six in the morning.

Combinging that with his current Human Pillow status, his not wanting to disturb his sister's rest, and the fact that he doesn't particularly want to get up himself, he can't see any reason not to sleep in.  
>So he has no objections. Neither does she, though she is too tired to voice them anyway.<br>And so they decide, wordlessly, to stay in this comfortable position until they feel like getting up.

Neither one notices that the attic window is still open.

**Valentine: Ah, human pillows. I wonder what that's like?  
>Me: So do I. Anyhow, on to the next fanfiction!<strong>


End file.
